The games played on gaming machines vary from market to market. Reasons for variation in games include regulations within the market or the appeal that particular games have within a market. For example, in some markets, slot machines with spinning reel games are popular whereas in other markets gaming machines which allow players to play games like bingo or poker are popular.
There is a need to provide a game that may have appeal in some markets.